Need You Now
by HBIC-Skysplits
Summary: Achele/Swiftgron Fic. My first one-shot be nice. Warning: Achele Break-up, Rivergron Friendship and a Swiftgron Possibility? This is just my imagination. None of the events are true but some are coincidental : Just Fucking read Im not really a Summary Expert thingy.


**AN: So this is a one shot for my achele feelings right now. This isn't like a usual happy ending Fic. It just comes into me and I plan to write this so here we go.**

**This is a treat to myself to the faberry cut scene released by Ryan Murphy. So good! ;) and an Apology Fic to my readers who waited for Against all Odds update(Faberry Fic). I sound lame but at least I prepare something. *blushes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Taylor Swift, Cory Monteith, Lea Michele and My Lady Dianna Agron. This is just my feeling you feel! **

"**NEED YOU NOW"**

_Knock knock knock_

"Who's that? Wait a Minute" Naya finishing her dinner as she watch TV

"Its me" came Dianna's voice from outside.

"Oh?" Naya run to the door and open to reveal a crying Dianna. "You look screwed? Its 11pm where have you been?"

Dianna didn't answer her friend and as she sit on the couch

"Di you came here! You must talk to me what happen baby?"

"Le-Lea she—" Dianna was cut by Naya's hand

"Okay I get it. What did she told you?" Naya place a comforting hand to Di as she rubbed her back.

"She-she told me to give her some space because she's very tired of everything but you know that we barely see each other right?" and Naya nod because its true their relationship will affect the career of each other if they still continue whatever they have.

"Just let her okay?I'll talk to her next week at the Glee photoshoot. Oh I have a plan?" Naya grab her phone from the coffee table and type something

_After an hour of watching Games of thrones_

_Knock knock knock_

Then there came into view Hemo, Taylor and Ashley(Di's friend)

"Lets have a Ladies night?" Naya told Dianna as she throws a drink to her friend.

Hemo, Naya and Ashley got drunk fast. Taylor settles for softdrinks as Dianna because she'll drive the two tomorrow morning.

"Hey" Taylor sit beside Dianna now watching White Chicks

"Hey" Dianna greet her back as she move a little to open up a place for her friend to sit beside her.

"You don't look okay? What happen" Taylor curled up into Dianna's side as she hug her knees to avoid from the cold weather.

"Just her y'know" Dianna still watching and now letting out a light giggle that make Taylor giggle too

"Well that's better try to smile. She's not the only person Di. You still have us you know?" Taylor giggles and speak again "Look at them. They're crazy but they're having fun. Try to loosen up sometimes" Taylor give Dianna a smile as she rest her head in Dianna's shoulders

"Thanks Tay. I know that. I'm sorry to the rumors lately that I caused you"

"S'okay Di. We're just friend going out not anything more than that right?"

"Yea"

From the different side of the room Ashley, heather and Naya playing their uno card.

"Hemo, Ash look at that two. They have chemisty right? That's why they're rumored dating now" Naya let a laugh at her two blonde friend cuddled in the couch

"Yes. I've read that on twitter. Do you think She'll get over Lea and tap that Pop singer's ass Nay?" Ashley look at Naya

"I don't know. Lea and Di came from love at first sight so maybe they can lost that love in just a sight too. Get me?" Hemo told the two as she observe that other blonde

"Yea Hemo I got you" Naya still stealing glance in the couch

"Look at the time we better go. Paparazzi will be there outside if the sun cracks down!" hemo told the girls

"Right!" Taylor get up and straightened her dress. Ashley and Hemo go out first as they carry each other to the parking. Naya open the door for the girls

"Di I'll talk to her if I got a chance at TCA's okay?"

"Thanks tay!" Dianna pulled Taylor in a hug and place a sloppy kiss in her forehead playing drunk at the singer.

"You're not drunk! Silly!" Taylor mockingly wipe her forehead and pat Dianna's arm.

"Okay you two heated cats enough of that!"Naya teases the two

"Naynay you're not Santana here okay?" Dianna told Naya as she laugh at her friends.

"Bye Nay!" Taylor made her way outside as Naya came after her

"Taylor wait up!" Naya shout at a retreating image of Taylor

"Yea?" Taylor look at her as the Country singer fixed her scarf and her beanie.

"Uhm—can I have a word with you? I'll make this fast as I can"

"About Di?"

"Well yeah—do you like her?"

"More than friends? Yes. But I won't take risk on this nay. Lea and Di ae still together"

"I know I know. But can you be with her in the 4th of July? I have something to do and lea is just busy as I am so I was just thinking—"

"Okay I'll be with her" Taylor walk toward the honking ca of hemo in the parking as she wink at Naya as goodbye

**xxXXxx**

_4__th__ of July 2012_

"Tay give me your hand!" Dianna offer Taylor as they climb to the boat "here!" Taylor grabs Dianna's hand and settles to the boat

"Are you sure with this? We both didn't know how this boat works Di!" Taylor told Dianna in her worried tone

"Who said that? I can make this work look!" Dianna starts to puddle the boat and Taylor place her arms on Dianna's waist to have something to hold.

But this isn't their lucky day. The boat starts to shake and turn upside down the morning air is filled with Taylor's squeal and Dianna's laughter as they came to the shore.

They settle to the shore as they wait to get dry and watch the sunrise.

"This is like the first time I feel peace from everything after this last few weeks" Dianna pulled her knees to feel warm "Thank you tay! I don't know what I will do without you"

"Hmm… me too" as she closely studying her friends face now hit by a light ray from the morning sun.

"Tay? Is this the right time to break up with her?" Dianna asks Taylor out of the blue "Looks like she really enjoyed Cory's company. Why can't just someone love me? Am I that a bad person?"

"Di look at me you're a very special person to me. I love you and you're just being a wonderful friend to me" Taylor rest her head to Quinn's neck and start singing..

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**_

_**And I'm a house of cards**_

Taylor stood up and dance cute in front of Dianna as it come giggling

_**And you stood there in front of me just**_

_**Close enough to touch**_

Dianna stood up and Taylor gently slide her hands to Dianna's arm

_**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**_

_**What I was thinking of**_

_**Drop everything now**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk**_

_**Take away the pain**_

Taylor Kissed Dianna in the cheeks and Dianna turn Taylor as they enjoyed the song

_**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**_

_**As the lights go down**_

She kissed Dianna in the eyes

_**Something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

_**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**I run my fingers through your hair**_

_**And watch the lights go wild**_

_**Just keep your beautiful eyes on me**_

Dianna hugs Taylor and turn her around as she sings the next line

_**Gonna strike this match tonight**_

_**Lead me up the staircase**_

_**Won't you whisper soft and slow**_

_**I'd love to hate it**_

_**But you make it like a fireworks show**_

_**Drop everything now**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk**_

_**Take away the pain**_

_**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**_

_**As the lights go down **_

_**Something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

_**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly**_

And they ended up the song very well.

The two come standing face to face as they cast a shadow in the sand.

"That's wow!" Dianna told Taylor

"Yeah!" as they catch their breath Dianna cupped Taylor's face.

"You look beautiful Tay" Taylor blushed and rest her hand in Dianna's neck

"You are too its like Fairytale" Taylor told Quinn

"—and fairytale" Quinn meet Taylor's cheek and kiss a again to meet the singer's lips

As they feel every inch of their lips Dianna's phone buzz and cut their kissed in an awkward feeling

"Get that maybe that's important" Taylor told Dianna as the other blonde is hesitant to open the text message.

Baby Happy 4th of July xoxo –Lea

"uhm—just Lea"

"Oh?"

**xxXXxx**

_TCA's Backstage_

"Lea? Wait up!"

"Oh Taylor? Congratulations!" lea shakes hands with Taylor

"Thank you, you too. But I just want to talk to you about Di"

"What about her? Did you both enjoy the holidays?"

"Yes Lea we did and I just want to tell you that—if you just keep on hurting her better you leave her alone"

"Wait what? What are you really asking me?" lea stood in shock on the singer's statement and drag her to the empty dressing room

"Lea I don't want to see her like that every time. She's my friend and I love her and I just want to see her happy. You and Cory is not really helping"

"So you're asking me to leave her? Break up with her?"

"Yes"

"What make you come in thi—wait! Are you in love with her? You're in love with Di?"

"No!—Yes..NO!" Lea stared at her with incredible eyes

"Tell me the truth!"

"Yes I am! And I kissed her I take advantage on her state and I'm not sorry for the kiss because it felt forever!"

"Oh my god!" Lea came in hysterical and walk in circles "No no no no no! tell me she didn't kissed you back?!"

"She did" lea came rushing to the door and leave Taylor in the room.

**xxXXxx**

_Glee Season 4 cast and crew Party_

"So Lea and Cory when is the wedding?" a reporter ask as the TV couple came to the venue

"Oh no! we're not on that part of relationship yet right Cory?"Lea ask the question

"Yeah! Maybe someday? I hope so?" Cory told the reporter as he raised his brow.

"So can we get to see a monchele kiss?" ask the reporter and the two share a heated kiss as Naya and Dianna came into the red carpet too and the reporter leave the two kissing.

Dianna saw everything but didn't let herself feel those heats rising from her body. Right in that moment she wanted to punch the shit out of Cory.

Naya saw everything too and just shook her head to sympathize with her friend.

"Dianna? How are you're holiday with Swift? Someone caught you playing with her along the shore. You two now are dating?" the reporter asks Dianna

"No we're just playing and it felt so good to have someone during holidays"

"Thank you Di. Naya? How bout your album? "

"Just get ready to get wanky " and Naya winks at the camera and Dianna pat him and continue walking.

**xxXXxx**

"Where's Di?"

"With Naya! Inside that room" Hemo told Lea as she sober in her seat

_Knock knock knock_

"Di? Naya? There you are!"

"Oh lea?" Naya greet Lea as she take her seat beside Di

"Hi baby!" Lea greeted Dianna and peck her in the Lips.

"Hi" Dianna greeted back.

Naya stood up and locked the door

"What's this? Baby?" Lea ask Dianna

Dianna just shrugged "Lea we need to talk"

"Okay?"

"We really in a rough patch lately baby and we need to get this in some point that we need to free—"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes"

"Finally" Naya mouthed and look at lea "What?"

"What do you know?" Lea asks Naya

"Look Lea Di is not just your friend and she's miserable these last few weeks so that's the right thing to do!"

"Woah woah Naya! Just stop right there?!"

"No lea you need to hear this! You're a greedy star! Di needs you! But where are you? Making out with Cory in the streets of Italy? You only think about YOU! This isn't a healthy relationship between you too. She's my friend and I'm on her side!"

"Naya let me okay?" Dianna walks toward Lea "Baby I cant do this anymore okay? As long as I restrained myself to you I get hurt. Its hurting me! Everything! Lea please understand this! Can you promise me that you wont cry?"

"No no no! Dianna No! You told me you'll wait for me right? You told me! You promise me!" Lea sat down on an empty couch and start wiping her eyes as her tears is heavier than ever that she cant stop from falling.

Dianna kneeled in Lea's front and cupped her Ex-girlfriends face "You're beautiful and lovely as ever baby. Stop crying okay? But I really cant bear this anymore! I'm hurt and every day every news of you and Cory just get the feeling deeper and deeper. I cant do this anymore Lea. I love you so much but love cant carry this anymore"

"But—"

"shhh.. I love you but I cant fixed this anymore. I am not the only one in this relationship, this includes you too but I cant feel you"

"Just give us a chance please?"

_knock knock knock_

"Lea you there?"Cory's voice from outside and Naya open the door and let the man enter "Woah? What happened?"

"We broke up Cory" Lea told the boy as he approach the girl and comfort

"How stupid you are Di?! Not in the party?! The press is just around the corner and you made her cry this hard?"

"Listen Cory!? She's my girlfriend not yours! Don't fucking teach me what to do!?" then Dianna burst her anger and Naya hold her friends back

"No Di. Not here! And cory please shut the fuck up okay?!"

"Di please?" Lea beg one more time

"I'm tired Lea! I'm not buying this shit anymore. If you want well get this right! You fixed this because I cant anymore" Di run to her car.

"Naya can you see her? Please be with her?" Lea asks the Latina's help

"Lea you wasted everything! Be happy now. You have your job. Your fake boyfriend, I wish you get what you really want" Naya approach the door and speak again "She'll never be alone anymore. I think her white Pony just came"

Lea hears the car and she hit by an instinct that that car is Taylor's.

"Cory tell me I screwed up big time?"

"Yes but I'll take care of you?"

"Please? I don't love you don't get your hopes up"

"Di?"

"Taylor!" Dianna came rushing to Taylor and hugged her "Did anyone see you?"

"Yes Naya and Ryan"

"good no fan? Or media?"

"No. are you okay?"

"No. We just broke up—and I need you now"

"I'll take care of you"

"and wait till my stupid heart forget about her okay?"

"Yes"

"Thanks Tay!"

"Its sounds so good when you're saying my name"

"Yea?"

"I love you Di"

"Wait for me to meet you halfway okay?"

And they smile to each other and get out of the town to peace Dianna's mind.

**xxXXxx**

**AN2: Sorry if I gave you a confusing narration. English is not really my first language so I'm sorry. Maybe you can tell me how this turned out? This is my first try for an achele fic.**

**AN3: I need your Reviews and Comment here for me to know if I did a great job or not? Thanks you guys**


End file.
